


The Annual Christmas Party at 221B

by Caitlin_Ainsworth



Series: We've all come together now [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 221b, Blow Jobs, Christmas, Drugs, Drunk Sex, Drunkenness, Hand Jobs, Jealous Sherlock, Love, Masturbation, Mollstrade, Party, Sex, Sex Toys, Sherlock is Not a Virgin, Sherlolly - Freeform, Vaginal Fingering, Warston, dilemma, mystrade, parenting, relationships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-06
Updated: 2014-09-07
Packaged: 2018-02-16 07:22:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2260953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caitlin_Ainsworth/pseuds/Caitlin_Ainsworth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone's drunk and secrets and crushes are about to be revealed...</p><p>**LOTS OF TAGS**</p><p>***This work is no longer in progress, I apologise to anybody who was hoping for it to be continued but I haven't updated this in so long and I've kinda lost interest in where I was taking this story****</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Three of seven secrets

They were all very, very, drunk and enjoying the annual Christmas party at 221B. The party had started in the living room but now everyone had spread out through the flat and were having there own private conversations...

Greg Lestrade and Molly Hooper where speaking to each in the hallway. "I've always fancied you Molly" Greg said, his words slurred. Molly felt slightly uncomfortable but graciously excepted Greg's compliment. It wasn't that Molly disliked Greg but she just did not particularly see him as a man she would end up with, he wasn't her type, he was divorced with two kids and didn't plan on having anymore but Molly was obviously quiet a different story. Greg leaned in closer to Molly and stroked her cheek. He looked into her eyes before forcefully crushing his lips onto Molly's. Molly wasn't sure if it was the alcohol but she began to kiss back. Greg slid has hand up Molly's skirt and stroked her thigh as they continued to kiss. His other hand teased her nipples through her t-shirt and bra. Greg's hand slipped further and further up Molly's skirt and he was soon touch her knickers, a pool of wetness had formed. Molly moaned into Greg's mouth as he slid his finger into her knickers and teased her entrance. He pulled away from her lips for a moment, "Perhaps we should take this somewhere a little more private?" Molly nodded and Greg slid his hand out of Molly's skirt and walked towards John's old bedroom.

Meanwhile Sherlock had watched from the corner of the room as Greg "wooed" Molly. He was green with envy when he watched them head up the stairs towards John's bedroom. How he would love to fuck her and watch her orgasm over and over again as he repeatedly thrust into her. Sherlock could feel himself becoming erect and decided that he need a release (it had been a long time... since the night he'd stay at Molly's and heard her masturbation). He went to his bedroom, shut and locked the door before taking off his pants, he went over this his bed and sat on the edge before taking of his underwear and reaching into the bedside draw for some lube. He spread a generous amount onto his hand and then he wrapped his hand around his shaft. He moved his hand slow up and down and ran his thumb over the head of his cock before he couldn't stand teasing himself any longer. He began to pick up speed, his breath become more rapid and his was soon close to orgasm. He could feel the familiar feeling of pressure building up and then he began to cum. He bit his lip so that no one would hear him as he orgasmed.

Upstairs Molly and Greg had begun kissing again and Greg began to push Molly down onto the bed. As he teased her nipples again she moaned loudly. As Greg pushed her skirt up and began to pull her knickers down Molly's judgement became clearer. "Greg, please stop" she pushed his hands away. He continued to push her knickers down and this time Molly pushed his hands away harder. "I said stop Greg!". He stopped this time and pulled away from Molly so that he was at the other end of the bed. "I am so sorry Molly, it's just.." He sighed, "I've just fancied you for so long and..." Molly cut him off. "Greg, It doesn't matter. I understand you have needs, I just can't fulfill them." She smiled softly and started to readjusted herself. "Can I tell you something Molly?" Greg said softly. She nodded. "Well, I know I've always fancied you but..but..well.. I've kept it secret for a long time and I'm... I'm bisexual Molly" He continued, whispering. She smiled at as she tucked her shirt back into her skirt. "If you still want to keep it secret still Greg, your secret is safe with me." He nodded and muttered a small thank you before she left the room. 

Mary and John couldn't find Sherlock and they needed to head home because of the babysitter so after waiting an extra ten minutes for him to appear the decided to leave. As they collected their coats from the kitchen Sherlock came out of his bedroom. "Leaving soon?" He asked them. John nodded, "We need to be home for the babysitter Sherlock. We promised no later than eleven." Sherlock smiled and John and Mary hugged him goodbye. "We will see you Thursday." Mary said, smiling. "You are still coming to ours Christmas day right?" she continued. Sherlock smiled and hugged them goodbye again... When Mary and John stumble through their front door 10 minutes late they paid the babysitter and laid on the sofa.  Libby Watson was now two years old and slept through the entire night and with Mary and John being so drunk they decided to tell each other their sexual secrets. It was Mary's third secret, "I want to be more...adventurous in the bedroom John" She whispered. The game came to an abrupt end then. John crushed his lips against Mary's. "Where's your vibrator?" He whispered into her ear. She giggled and got up off the sofa, she ran up the stairs and came back down with her vibrator. John smiled when she saw her return and the began kissing again. John unbuttoned his [ants and pulled off his both his pants and underwear. As soon as his underwear released his erection it sprung up. Mary pulled her dress up onto her hips and pulled her knickers down. John turned on the vibrator and placed it on Mary's folds. She moaned softly. He then pushed her open with the vibrator and moved it in and out of her slowly. She moaned louder and louder with each thrust of the vibrator. John then removed the vibrator and placed it upon her clit. She moaned even louder. John then slowly thrust himself into Mary with the vibrator still pressed firmly against her bud. As he thrust in and out of her Mary could feel her orgasm building up. They reached orgasm at the same time and came together. It had been along time since sex had been like this and Mary was so grateful that she decided to treat John...


	2. Naughty Secrets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John, Janine, Mrs Hudson and Mycroft have there secrets revealed

John and Mary lay on the sofa. He stroked her hair and whispered, "Mary, I have a secret to tell you." Mary let out a yawn. "What is it John?" She sighed, exhausted. He thought about how to reveal his secret. He had never told anyone. Not even his best friend Sherlock, although he was positive Sherlock had deducted it about him from the moment they met, "You were right about your little theory..." She chuckled slightly, "Which theory John? I have plenty of theories." He sighed. How was he supposed to tell his wife and mother of his two year old daughter that she was right about him having one gay experience. He took a deep breath and then spoke, "I did have _one_ gay experience. At university." Mary laughed out loud. She turned to face John and whispered, "I knew it." She then kissed him and snuggled into his chest. "Aren't you going to ask me about?" He joked. Mary laughed in response, "Maybe after some sleep." She then closed her eyes and started to fall asleep.

Meanwhile back at the party Mrs Hudson had snuck into Sherlock's bathroom. She lit a joint and began to smoke. When she was half way through the joint Sherlock opened the door and popped his head around, "Just so you know Mrs Hudson, everyone knows your smoking marijuana. You can smell it". He then preceded to shut the door behind himself. Mrs Hudson continued to smoke the joint and opened the bathroom window. When she had finished she sprayed some of Sherlock's deodorant and hoped the smell wouldn't be as noticeable now. However when she left the bathroom an unknown party guest, Billy Wiggins, approached her. "Mrs Hudson! I hear that you have some marijuana. I was wondering... how much would you want in return for one joint?" Mrs Hudson laughed feebly and sneakily handed him a joint. "Free of charge, Sherlock!" He shouted before walking off and lighting it.

Janine had been drinking a lot tonight. She was nervous about being around Molly, not just because she "dated" Sherlock but because she was hiding another secret. One that Molly definitely wouldn't be happy about. Sherlock approached Janine. He was holding two glasses of wine in his hand. "I believe you want another one?" Janine smiled and and took the glass from him. "You should tell Molly." Sherlock muttered. Janine sighed in response. "She wouldn't care, clearly." Janine looked into Sherlock face and recognized the emotion, he'd seen it once before..at John's wedding. "Sherlock..what do you mean?" Janine asked, reaching to stroke his cheek before revoking the action. "Well, the way her and Greg acted towards each other this evening just clearly proves that she is over Tom and..." He didn't finish his sentence. "And you?" Janine asked. He nodded slightly and there was little flicker of emotion again, jealousy. "Sherlock, talk to her. Tell her." He shook his head "no" in reply. Janine sighed, placed her glass down on the nearest surface and took him by his shoulders, "Sherlock Holmes, talk to her." Sherlock looked into the small woman's eyes and replied, "I will if you tell her first." Anger shot across Janine's face and then she realized, she'd have to some time. "Fine, I will." Just then Molly appeared in the door frame of the living room looking rather upset and disheveled. "Perhaps I shouldn't talk to her right now?" Janine whispered to Sherlock. He nudged her in Molly's direction. If he had to tell Molly his secret, she had to tell hers. "Molly, are you okay?" Janine asked, wrap one arm around her shoulder. Molly stumbled slightly. Clearly still drunk. "I'm...I'm fine. Why...Why are you being sssooo nice?" She stuttered. Janine sat her down in Sherlock's chair and pulled John's old chair closer to Molly. "Molly" Janine took a deep breath. "I need to tell you something." Molly looked at Janine and then looked at Sherlock. He gently pushed Molly's cardigan back up onto her shoulder and smiled softly. "Molly... I'm dating Tom." As soon as the words were uttered Molly's expression changed. From confusion to anger. "No." Molly replied, bluntly. "No you are not. You cannot have Sherlock Holmes AND my ex-fiance." Molly stood up from the chair and slapped Janine in the face. "You stay away from one of them. I don't care who just one of them you attention whore!" Molly then stormed out of the living room and into the bathroom locking the door behind her. "Well, that went great. Didn't it Sherlock Holmes?" Janine sniped. Rubbing her cheek. He didn't even bother apologizing. "I need to go." was all he said before walking towards the bathroom. Janine sighed, grabbed her glass of wine and drunk it within two seconds. She pulled herself up out of John's chair and went to grab her coat. "Janine? Are you leaving so soon?" Mrs Hudson asked. Janine nodded. "I don't think I'm welcome here at the moment." Mrs Hudson patted Janine on the shoulder, "Why not dear?" Janine shrugged her jacket on, buttoned it up and turned to face Mrs Hudson, "Ask Molly." She said bitterly before turning back towards the front door and leaving the party.

As Janine left, Mycroft arrived. It was rare of him to engage in social interactions such as Christmas parties but he had been sat at home alone all day drinking whiskey and decided something needed to be done. He just needed to find Greg Lestrade. Sherlock approached his brother, "Mycroft! Your three hours later and drunk...I think it best you just go back home" Sherlock began to steer his brother back towards the stairs but Mycroft fought back. "No, Sherlock. I need to find...Greg." Sherlock stared at Mycroft. "Greg? Whose Greg" Mycroft sighed. His brother really was to involved in his crime solving sometimes. "Detective Inspector Lestrade, brother dear." He said before heading towards the stairs leading upwards. "I don't think that's wise Mycroft." Sherlock muttered. Mycroft shrugged his shoulders and walked up the stairs. His balance was slightly impaired by the two bottles of whiskey he had drunk but he continued to approach John's old bedroom. When he reached the top of the stairs he knocked on the door and called out to Lestrade, "Greg are you in there?" He heard someone sniffle. "Yes, come in" Greg replied through the door. Mycroft entered the room, Greg sat on the bed and so Mycroft decided to sit in the chair by the desk. He looked at Greg, he was clearly upset about something. "What's wrong Greg?" Mycroft asked, avoid formal names. Greg looked up at Mycroft, "Nothing it's just.." he sighed. Mycroft moved the chair closer towards Greg. "Perhaps I can help?" Mycroft asked softly. Greg chuckled, "I don't think you could help me" he replied. "I believe I could comfort you." Mycroft continued. "How?" Greg asked. "Well, I know that you are bisexual and that you are wavering towards men more recently and well... I have a secret that would be comforting to you. Greg nodded smiling weakly. "I believe I have a sentimental attachment to you" Greg smiled, "You fancy me?" Mycroft nodded, he guessed that's what they call it now. Mycroft moved even closer to Greg until their lips were nearly touching. Greg then closed the distance, their lips fought for dominance and their hands roamed each others bodies. Mycroft broke away from the kiss, "Perhaps we should go somewhere more secluded?" Greg smiled, "Where did you have in mind?" Mycroft kissed Greg again, "My place" He mumbled against his lips. 

Sherlock watched as his brother and Greg left together. He had been standing outside of the bathroom for half an hour try to convince Molly to come out of the bathroom and speak to him. "Molly, open the door. At least let me in?" He leaned against the door about to break it down when she opened the door and he fell straight on top of her. "Hmph! Ow, Sherlock!" She moaned from underneath him. He moved his arm underneath her, wrapping it around his waist and then rolled them over so she was on top. He kicked the bathroom door shut. Molly stared down at him, watching him. He was thinking about something. Suddenly he sat himself up, Molly still in his lap and pulled her closer to his body. His lips were nearly touching hers and she could feel his breath on her face. He put one of his hands on the back of her neck and pulled her lips to his. She kissed back immediately and he moaned into her mouth. "I need to tell you something." He mumbled against her lips. "Oh, what is that?" She giggled.


	3. The morning after

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sherlock and Molly begin to establish a relationship. Mary, John, Sherlock, Molly and Mrs Hudson celebrate Christmas together.

Molly doesn't quite remember how she ended up being in the same bed as Sherlock Holmes or when all the other guests left, but she is quite sure of what happened next...Sherlock gently laid Molly on the bed. He kissed her neck whilst undressing her. Molly grabbed at his shirt, trying to unbutton it. His low chuckle vibrated through her mouth and she moaned. He took of his shirt for her and let her unzip his pants. He pulled them off of his long legs and then crushed his lips against her again. She moaned and pulled away for breath. "Have...have you done this before Sherlock?" She asked him. He smiled and ran his thumbs over her nipples, "You mean this?" She inhaled deeply and let out a moan and he smiled again. He took one nipple in his mouth and sucked on it. She moaned again, grabbing at his hair. He kissed her lips again and she felt two of his fingers brush against her folds. "Please Sherlock, touch me" She moaned. He pushed his fingers into her and she inhaled sharply at the shock. He licked a trailed down her body whilst moving his fingers in and out of her after a while he pulled his fingers out of her, licked them clean and then started to suck on her clit. She felt tightening in her stomach and knew she was close to orgasm, and when she did orgasm Sherlock kissed her, stifling her moans. When she had recovered she pulled away from his lips, "Please, Please, Please Sherlock" Molly panted. He laughed, shaking the bed. "Please what, Molly?" Molly moaned. "Please fuck me" She breathed, her breath tickling his neck. He widened her legs and hovered over her, sucking and biting at her neck. He pulled her body closer to his and she wrapped her legs around his waist. He pushed into her and waited for approval. She looked into his eyes, wrapped her arms around his neck and nodded. He started slow, building up speed. He sucked and bit at her neck again, his hands raking through her hair. Sherlock came first and molly then followed. They lay there together for a while, he stroked her hair whilst she rested her head on his chest. "Shower, Molly?" He finally said. She nodded and they got out of the bed and went to the bathroom.

Molly woke in the morning with Sherlock's arm wrapped around her waist. She curled herself into his chest, sighed and closed her eyes again. "Morning" He mumbled, kissing her forehead. She smiled softly. "So,what did you have to tell me?" Molly asked, chuckling softly. He smiled, pushed a lose hair back behind her ear. "That I...I l-love you" He whispered, "I'm not good as this stuff Molly but I do know that my feelings for you are true". She smiled and then stretched up and kissed him. He wrapped his arm around her and rolled her over so she was straddling him. She nipped, bit and sucked at his neck and he moaned. "Perhaps some breakfast first Molly?" She laughed and stroked his face. "If you don't come eat breakfast with me I'll be forced to make you" He continued. She thought about it for a moment and then whispered, "Make me" so he wrapped her up in the duvet, picked her up and carried her to the kitchen. She giggled loudly and he'd never seen her so happy. It made him feel warm inside and it was strange.

Sherlock had been looking in the cupboards for about five minutes. "Sherlock, do you actually have any food in?" Molly said, laughing. He shook his head, "It doesn't look like it, perhaps we could go to your favorite coffee shop?" Molly chuckled, "and which one would that be Sherlock?" He didn't even have to think about it, "Rive Gauche on Warren Street" He smiled and continued talking, "We'll get a cab to yours and then you can get ready" Molly smiled in reply and started to get dressed. Sherlock, changed into his black shirt, blazer, pants and dress shoes. He went to collect Molly's coat and handbag and grabbed his Belstaff coat and scarf at the same time. They were ready within ten minutes and then went outside to get into a cab.

They arrived at Molly's within a couple of minutes. Sherlock waited patiently whilst Molly showered, changed and applied make-up. When she came out of the bedroom wearing an over-sized green jumper (with a daisy in the middle), brown trousers and and black boots Sherlock couldn't help but laugh. "Whats-What's so funny?" Molly flustered, clearly embarrassed. Sherlock got up from his seat and crossed the room to wear Molly stood, "Oh nothing, just that your clothes do NOT suit your body at all" He spoke matter of factually. She laughed softly. He grabbed her coat and handed her up. She took it from him and slipped it on as she walked towards the door. He followed her out and shut the door behind him, he then turned to Molly and held his hand out. She sighed and handed him the key. As he locked the door he spoke, "Why did you sigh?" She laughed and took the key back from him, "Because you could have asked" She smiled up at him and he felt a flutter in his heart, it was weird and quiet frankly he was terrified of where this relationship would go but he knew he wanted her... and that's all that mattered.

They arrived at the cafe within a minute. "Inside or outside?" Molly asked. Sherlock pulled out a seat from one of the table outside and waited for Molly to sit in it. "You want to sit outside so we'll sit outside" She smiled and watched as he went inside to order. She didn't even bother telling what he wanted, he probably already knew. He came back five minutes later with two coffees. "I order you muesli with honey but no yogurt and muffins" He said as he sat down. She smiled taking one of the coffees from him, "Did you get yourself something?" He rolled his eyes, sighed and then after a short paused, he nodded. "I ordered myself a bacon and egg sandwich" He finally admitted, "And there's already two sugars in your coffee" He said as Molly picked up a spoon, about to add more sugar.  She put the spoon down, smiled and sipped some coffee. They spent some time talking about Molly's new work colleague Kristen Hale and the new paper Molly was writing whilst they waited for their food. When it finally arrived the conversation was silenced. After they had ate their food and drank their third cups of coffee Sherlock decided he needed to ask Molly a question. "Molly, would you...like to celebrate Christmas with me?" Molly didn't reply for what felt like an eternity but Sherlock knew it was only a matter of seconds. "Yes" She whispered before moving her hand across the table to touch his. She expected him to move his back but he didn't. He stroked her cheek with his other hand then spoke again, "We should go back to yours and get your stuff. Mary wants us at hers tomorrow for 8am" Molly laughed, surprised but did as she was told.

An hour later they were back at 221B. Molly was sat on the sofa watching Eastenders and Sherlock had taken to lying his head in her lap whilst he entered his mind palace. Molly absentmindedly ran her fingers through his curls, secretly hoping he didn't mind. Sherlock chuckled softly and opened his eyes, "Y'know Molly, THAT is very distracting." She stopped and removed her fingers from his hair, "I didn't tell you to stop though did I?" He said with a sly grin on his face. Molly ran her fingers through his hair again and he pulled her lips to his. They moaned into each others mouths and Sherlock decided to sit up and pull Molly into his lap, whilst kissing her. Molly pulled away and looked at the bedroom. Sherlock nibbled at her neck and mumbled, "The front doors locked Molly and besides it'd be fun to have sex right here" He chuckled and it sent vibrations right through Molly's body. She nodded slowly and Sherlock stretched himself out so he was lying on the sofa with Molly straddling him. Molly fiddled with Sherlock's buttons, whilst her pulled her ridiculous jumper off. He smiled when he saw her beautiful body underneath. "You really should wear better fitting clothes Molly. You have a gorgeous silhouette." Molly chuckled breathlessly and she undid his belt and pulled down his pants.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And I'm stopping here :P Even though I did actually write the scene out I decided to change it as I had a better ideas :) New chapter hopefully tonight or possible tomorrow


End file.
